


Shameless

by mrloveache



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, but this needed to be written, cheers - Freeform, don't know what came over me, happy new year erybody, i'm sleeping early from now on maybe it'll stop all these weird scenarios from popping in my head, prolly wasn't fully awake when i started this, this will be the last horrifically dirty thing i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrloveache/pseuds/mrloveache
Summary: Perianth walks in on a scene he wishes he could erase from his memory.Or does he...?
Relationships: Perianth Fleuret/Beloved Lan





	1. Baby I'm home

The house was still when Perianth walked in that afternoon.

Warm daylight tinted the walls with a mellow glow, soaking the living room in mild amber hues. 

Shadows danced over the walls every time a series of clouds rolled over the sun in streaky white whisps.

It was a remarkably ephemeral moment.

The shifting of color into a fiery red signified the setting of the sun for the day.

Such an atmosphere made one feel lethargic, instilling the desire to do nothing but bask in the light and sleep all day.

It certainly had that effect on Perianth.

He’d been allowed to leave early that day since the general came down with a cold and decided to dismiss them.

The general never got sick, so it was a relatively big deal when the bureau members heard him sneeze twelve times in a row.

He could have risked leaving them all unsupervised, but then he would have to read about the bureau catching fire in the morning paper.

(He'd also be hauled to jail for committing mass homicide).

Perianth was beyond ecstatic when he received the news that he could go home while it was still sunny.

Sometimes, he did get to go home when it was light out, but that only happened at six in the morning on stressful days.

Just when the world began to awaken and stir, Peri would be putting on his sleep mask. 

He’d hurriedly packed his gear and raced to the parking lot without a second glance.

Peri hadn’t expected to find the house in such a tranquil state, especially since Beloved didn’t go to work that day.

The physicians had been given a day off while construction work was conducted in their offices.

“I’m home,” Peri called into the silence, the uncertainty apparent in his voice.

His milky blue eyes inspected the emptiness for any source of motion.

There was no reply, indicating that Beloved might have stepped out.

After hanging up his coat and unlacing his boots, Peri made for the kitchen in hopes of finding something light to eat.

The countertop had been wiped clean while the dishes sat in the rack, already washed and dried.

Peri was just about to grab an apple from the bowl when a creaking sound forced him to stop in his tracks, his fingers only inches away from the waxy surface of the fruit.

His right hand instantly darted to the gun at his side.

He pulled it out of the leather holster with care and unlatched the safety. He narrowed his eyes to listen for more sounds before stepping out into the hallway.

Another creak resounded behind Peri, startling him to spin around with his gun aimed at the ready.

But no one was there.

Just the bedroom door, firmly shut.

“That’s weird…” Peri thought to himself.

Neither of them ever closed the door, even when they were getting dressed or being intimate.

He could have sworn he left it open that morning too.

Peri advanced with cautious steps, his free hand reaching out to grasp the door handle.

He paused to deliberate.

For once, he decided to play it safe and not use the element of surprise in case whoever (whatever) was inside posed a severe threat.

Still holding the gun in front of him, Peri pushed the door open and peered inside with a wary expression.

All seemed to be still.

The creaking persisted nonetheless. 

Rather than a formidable beast or ax-wielding murderer, Peri discovered Beloved curled up in the center of their massive bed.

At first glance, his position suggested that he was in a profound slumber.

Yet something seemed perplexing. 

His chest rose and dropped in a frantic, almost breathless manner, his whole frame quivering without reserve.

Every movement rocked the bed frame, causing it to creak in protest.

Perianth inched closer to see if the older man was alright, only to stagger backward when he discerned what was actually occurring.

Beloved’s cheeks were flushed a soft rosy red.

His mouth gaped ever so slightly to reveal his even teeth, clenching tighter with every jerking motion he made. 

Saliva glistened at the corners of his lips.

Dainty beads of sweat clung to his forehead and trickled down his temples like a showering of translucent pearls. His entire body glistened, masked with a sheen of redolent perspiration. 

There was a familiar sweater pressed to his face, which he sniffed at with urgency.

Desperately.

As if it was the last source of oxygen on the planet and his life depended on it. 

Perianth recognized it as the sweater he’d worn to bed last night after his shower. Beloved had spent the entire evening with Peri locked in his embrace just so he could continue to inhale the younger man's scent, which he described as 'intoxicating and clean'.

Beloved said the scent reminded him of fresh laundry that made him want to do horrifically immoral things to it. 

The smooth gray cashmere was now crumpled in Beloved’s clutches, so flimsy as if it would tear if any more pressure was applied.

Faint moans escaped Beloved’s plump lips, bruised from the force of his teeth sensually biting down on them, and Peri could have sworn he heard his own name being murmured amidst the fervid panting.

The harder Beloved bit down on his lips, the more Peri wished he could be the one biting them instead. 

Longed to be the one eliciting such ungodly sounds to issue from the depths of Beloved's throat. 

Desired to seize a handful of Beloved's abundant, raven black hair and pull it so hard that it drove him to scream louder than he already was. 

Meanwhile, Beloved’s other hand was nestled between his slender, milky thighs. Graceful fingers moved up and down something hard and thick.

The pulsing member spilled a thick aromatic liquid all over Beloved’s fingers. It glided down his incandescent skin to drip onto the pristine sheets.

Now Peri understood why Beloved was so adamant about doing the laundry himself.

Musk wafted through the room, filling Peri’s nose and shooting straight up to his head.

The vague image before him made the abrupt epiphany of what was happening strike him like a bolt from the blue.

He couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering up and down Beloved’s flawless body, absorbing the illustrious radiance of moon-kissed skin.

Every inch of jade-like skin was smooth and unblemished, mottled with a flush of vermillion. 

Peri stood suspended in a bewildered daze, sluggishly watching Beloved’s rosy toes curl inwards as the older man continued to pleasure himself to the steady rhythm of his lover’s name.

This display of unrestrained human impulse was so enthralling, yet so sinful.

Each syllable Beloved uttered cleaved through the silence.

Sharp gasps escaped his swollen lips, followed by deep-throated groans.

In a split-second, the inflection of his voice morphed from husky to brittle, vocalizing the ardent rapture he experienced. 

The intensity of Beloved’s moans escalated as time passed, soon approaching a point where he was no longer just mumbling Peri’s name under his breath like a prayer.

His mellifluous voice struck the ceiling and resonated around the room with a frequency so forceful that Peri felt it rattling through his ribcage.

The longer Peri endured this torture, the further his heart sank into his stomach.

Soon enough, an unusual sticky sensation started to flow past the pit of his belly down to the space joining his thighs together.

If this continued without interference, then there was a probability Peri would disgrace himself. 

As he was contemplating a soundless escape, Peri sensed his nose running and began to wonder if he’d also caught a cold when he withdrew his hand to find blood smeared all over it.

His gun plunged to the ground out of shock, and the sound it made when it hit the floorboards emulated a bomb being dropped from a great height.

“Fucking fuck!”

Without intending to, Peri had let out a yelp of astonishment loud enough to rouse the dead.

He hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth, partly to contain his nosebleed, but the damage was already done. 

Beloved’s nude form became still in the bed as he swiveled his wide eyes to stare at Peri.

Both of their complexions adopted a sick green tinge after the color drained out.

“P-Perianth?!”

Since when did Beloved stutter?

“I’m home?” Peri tried to wave in a cheerful manner, forgetting that there was a pool of blood and nasal fluid in his hand.

The blood snaked down the length of his arm, staining the cuff of his ivory dress shirt scarlet.

Excellent. Another shirt to throw out. 


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be the last part.   
> It was shorter than I expected, but this was essentially a one shot so...

“How long have you been standing there?” Beloved ventured to ask.

There was more humiliation than there was panic in his voice.

His eyes had become so enormous that Peri could detect every single crisp shade of gold that formed his irises.

“Longer than you’d care to know…” Peri mumbled as he averted his gaze to the wooden floorboards. “Sorry, I’ll give you some privacy.”

“Wait!”

It didn’t take long for Beloved to drape a beizi over his naked body and rush to prevent Peri from leaving.

Regardless of how fast he dressed, Beloved still managed to sustain his elegance. Peri wondered if that was within the realm of possibility for average folk.

“I can explain…” He whispered. 

Sincerity and shame shimmered in his molten irises, weakening Peri’s desire to get out of there as fast as he could.

The younger man shrugged in unease. "You don't have to."

He’d already embarrassed them both enough, so wouldn’t it be better if he spared Beloved’s dignity and feigned ignorance?

Uncertain of what came over him, Peri remained rooted in his spot, his eyes straying downwards to stare at Beloved’s jewels, barely concealed by the sheer material of his beizi.

“Can you meet my gaze?” Beloved’s voice was so quiet, in surprising contrast to the rapture that had laced it seconds ago.

"Can I not?" Peri retorted, trying to avoid him. His cheeks burned from the intensity of the older man's stare. He found himself taking steps backwards until his shoulder blades made contact with the door. 

“Please?”

Peri rolled his eyes despite the circumstances, “You don’t have to be so polite.” 

“Then look me in the eye.” The softness morphed into assertiveness, tinged with just a trace of teasing. "And let me apologize for what you witnessed."

The instant their gazes met, renewed heat flooded into both their cheeks. 

This entire situation was ludicrous.

One man, barely clothed with unkempt hair, bent over a shorter man with a blood-spattered shirt, nursing a bleeding nose. 

“Quit talking for a fucking minute… I think I’m gonna faint.” Peri grunted, slumping against the door.

A wave of dizziness washed over him, and it wasn’t because the musky fragrance still filled his nose or because a partially covered Beloved towered over him, looking incredibly enticing.

The blood hadn’t ceased and had leaked from his jaw down to the sides of his neck. It filled the room with a foul coppery stench.   
  


“Don’t faint on me,” Beloved breathed, running his hands over Peri’s cheeks to preserve his consciousness.

He hunched forward to hoist him up, but Perianth shriveled back in alarm.

“Pants. Now,” He snapped in irritation. “Don’t come near me with that thing dangling in the breeze.”

As Beloved sprinted to the closet to extract a pair of silk pants, Peri slid to the ground with both hands positioned beneath his nose.

The dizziness was worsening by the minute and the slick, wet blood made him shiver in disgust.

When his palms couldn’t carry any more blood, it pooled out over his arms, swimming into the snowy fabric and creating enchanting intertwined patterns.

“Any pants will do, Beloved, we’re not going to a fucking soirée.”

The urgency in Perianth’s voice was troubling, so Beloved wasted no additional time on selecting pants.

Beloved's physician instinct kicked in.

“Stay awake, my starlight,” Beloved instructed before he heaved Peri into his arms with caution. “Pinch your nose just over here. Can you do that for me?”

A grumble was the only acknowledgment Beloved received as he made his way to the bathroom, with newfound briskness, to place Peri on the countertop. The cold marble was unpleasant, and it sent more shivers up the column of Peri’s spine.

“Keep pinching it, alright?” Beloved urged, his eyes hesitant to move from Peri's face.

Beloved made a mad dash for the kitchen to seize a bag of frozen peas, then hastened back to press it against the younger man's nose.

“I detest peas…” Peri groaned miserably. He attempted to shove the icy bag away from his face, but Beloved held it firm. “God… Get it off, it hurts!"

“Hold it properly, or else the blood won’t stop.”

Peri's jaw hardened, emphasizing just how irritated he was, "Shan't."

"Good grief... You can kill a man in cold blood, but you can't endure a bag of frozen vegetables?" Beloved teased. Both his eyes and his voice overflowed with warm fondness. 

Peri winced when Beloved pressed down on his nose. “Open your mouth, Perianth.”

“What the fuck for!?”

Bewilderment clouded Beloved’s features, his forehead creasing. “So you can breathe!”

“Oh… R-right.” Peri shifted his eyes to the ceiling to avoid meeting the older man's gaze. His mind had wandered somewhere else, guided by the imprint of Beloved’s stark body in his brain.

Water droplets fell in a steady rhythm from the faucet, filling in the silence that had settled around them.

The couple glanced at each other tensely, neither of them certain of what to say.

What could be said anyway?

Beloved was the first to speak. He licked his bruised lips once, twice, before he commenced. “I'm sorry you had to witness such a disgraceful scene.”

The words were only halfway out when Peri interrupted him.

“You don’t have to apologize." His speech was thick because of the bag obstructing his nose. “I never gave you what you wanted so… I don’t blame you.”

“Don’t say that…” Beloved cut himself off, shaking his head sorrowfully. His hands lingered over the gossamer and silk of the beizi, twisting the fabric into his fists.

No matter how hard Beloved studied Peri, his face refused to betray his genuine emotions.

There was no indication that he was offended or disappointed in any way, which was a sign of mild reassurance.

A pregnant silence descended between them once again.

They each wanted to blame themselves, not recognizing that the fault fell on them both.

It was unspoken that asking for attention and intimacy wasn’t wrong, but neither was holding back and taking care of their needs privately.

The water from the faucet was now soundless, waiting with bated breath for one of them to begin speaking.

After Peri shifted the bag to ensure the flow had stopped, he cast it aside and wiped at the blood with the back of his hand, mindlessly smearing it all over his upper lip.

“I’m not mad,” he finally announced.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were.”

Peri glared at him. “I’m serious. If I’d let you fuck me in the first place, you wouldn’t have to hide away to satisfy your urges,” He overlooked the horrified look on Beloved’s face when he heard the dreaded “f-word” and continued. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I wouldn’t have refused if you asked me.”

One look at Beloved’s perplexed face was enough for Peri to perceive that the older man had no idea what he meant.

Through ground teeth, Peri rephrased despite the flush that spread to the tips of his ears. “If you’d asked me if we can fuck… I prolly wouldn’t have objected.”

“Must you use that obscene word?” Beloved sighed. He’d released his beizi, but Peri could distinctly make out the raw grooves in Beloved’s palms where he’d dug his nails into the skin.

“Someone's nervous,” Peri smirked and relaxed his tone, which gave Beloved the courage to approach him.

Peri took Beloved's hands in his own and rubbed at the nail marks with unusual gentleness. 

Not caring about the blood and fluid painting Peri’s face, Beloved inclined his statuesque body over him and dared to let their lips meet.

It wasn't their first kiss, but every time they locked lips, it was electrifying. 

Beloved’s lips stretched into a smile. He hid it in Peri’s cotton candy hair, not wanting to be caught just yet. “You’re being so forgiving.”

Ignoring the warm breath tickling his ears, Peri gave an infamous eye roll before he responded, “I can punch you in the face if that’s what you prefer. Seeing as you like it rough.” 

“Actually, I was thinking of other ways to play rough.” Beloved’s voice dropped to a mischievous whisper. He pressed his lips to the side of Peri’s neck, directly on top of a rivulet of fresh blood.  
  
Peri felt each syllable vibrate against his skin. But he would have rather died than shown Beloved just how badly he wanted to be slammed against a wall. “Do they involve a Glock with a fully loaded magazine?”

Beloved hummed. His smile widened when he felt Peri’s pulse quicken against his lips. “I had silk ribbons and incense sticks in mind.”  
  
“Might wanna shove them up your ass, cuz I’m not gonna do you any favors.” Peri’s snarled as he shoved Beloved away with just enough force to make him stumble. 

The older man laughed without reserve. Happiness shone in every inch of his jade-like face.

Peri’s reaction was proof enough that he wasn’t angry.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to write more in the new year (if university doesn’t suck my creativity dry) so let’s meet again in my next work!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sweating.  
> Excuse me while I go sit in my refrigerator.  
> You're welcome to join me, there's space for everyone.


End file.
